


The Long Way Home

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is adorable, M/M, Will is adorkable, dog sitting, hannigram first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal agrees to watch Will’s dogs while he is gone overnight. Has Hannibal bitten off more than he can chew?  Taking place in the same universe as <i>Adult Education</i> and <i>Weekend in New England</i> -- before Will and Hannibal become a couple.  A season 1 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



>   
> 

There was nothing quite like death and permanent separation to bring the full depth of one’s emotions to the forefront. When Hannibal Lecter thought Will Graham was dead, Tobias Budge had to pay. Pay because, by god, Hannibal realized as Tobias boasted that he had just killed two men, that he was completely and utterly in love with Will. 

Later when Will materialized in his office, Lazarus back from the dead, Hannibal’s plan to woo and seduce was set afoot.

**+++**

“So how long do you think we’ll have to be there?” Beverly sighed as they continued along I-70 to Pittsburgh.

“Ugh, I don’t know. As long as it takes?’ Will replied.

“Well, you’re relatively calm considering you have your babies boarded for who knows how long.”

“Oh, they’re not boarded.”

“They’re not?”

“Nope. I have someone keeping an eye on them.”

“Someone, huh?” Beverly said with a smile. She smirked and said again, “Oooo, _someone_.”

“Fine. It’s Hannibal.”

“Ooooo, _Hannibal_.”

“Oh, knock it off.”

Beverly laughed, “Well, he must really like you if he’s driving from Baltimore to Wolf Trap just to walk your dogs.”

“It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

Beverly grinned like a mother fucker, “Friends with benefits?”

“Yes! The benefit is that he watches my dogs when I need him to.”

Will’s phone rang.

“Will Graham.”

“This is Dr. Lopez’s office. We’re just calling to remind you of Buster’s appointment tomorrow.”

“Oh, shoot! I forgot. I’m out of town at the moment, can I reschedule?”

“Well, you can but there is a $75 cancellation fee for rescheduling less than 24 hours. And Dr. Lopez is going out of town for two weeks the day after tomorrow. And she’s already booked three weeks upon her return.”

“Can I call you right back?”

“Sure.”

He pressed 1 on his speed dial and after one ring, Hannibal answered.

Hannibal had been sitting at his desk sketching, when his cell rang. He put down his pencil and admired his drawing of Will’s backside as he said, “Hello, Will. What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Han --” Will glanced over to Beverly, “Dr. Lecter. I, uh...I’m so embarrassed asking you for yet another favor.”

“Of course, anything,” Hannibal replied. He relished being able to swoop in to save Will, and continue building his trust.

“Do you think you’d be able to take Buster to the vet tomorrow?”

Hannibal crinkled his nose, but immediately spat out, “Certainly.”

“Really? I know I am already asking so much of you.” 

“Will, I am your friend. I am here to help you when you need me.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Hannibal.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Let me know how I can make it up to you,” Will said ignoring Beverly as she poked him in the ribs and made kissy faces.

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Hannibal said with a slight purr.

“I’ll text you the details,” he swatted at Beverly, “Thanks again.”

“Of course. Have a safe trip, Will. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Will said with a smile and focused on the road. Beverly’s smirk was palpable as Will said, “There’s nothing going on.” _Is there?_ He thought.

Beverly shrugged, “Not yet,” and then smiled as she looked out the window.

**+++**

Hannibal entered Will’s house in Wolf Trap and was immediately greeted by the pack with tails wagging. They certainly welcomed and celebrated the Nice Sausage Man anytime he came calling. Giving them each their usual encased treat, the dogs were thrilled to have Hannibal there yet again. 

Looking at his phone, Hannibal pulled up the self-portrait of Will and Buster he had sent Hannibal. The text message that accompanied the photo read _This is Buster, in case you forgot which one he was. He’s the one without the glasses. Scrappy but lovable._ Buster was the small ugly mongrel with the terrible underbite. Hideous. 

“Buster?”

Buster came to the forefront, wobbling toward Hannibal. Hannibal looked at him with disdain. 

“It looks as though you and I are taking a small road trip, but first let’s walk your brothers and sisters shall we?”

While the dogs were outside running, Hannibal looked at the photo of Will again. He zoomed in on the image and studied Will’s face; his smile open and sincere. Hannibal’s goal was to bring out that same smile from Will for himself. What had become of him that he wished to be on the same level as a group of dogs? Hannibal shook his head, momentarily disappointed in himself.

He sighed and whistled to get the dogs back into the house. Once everyone was inside and accounted for, he looked at Buster.

“Come, Buster. It is time for us to leave, and if you get anything on my car, so help me it will be off with your head.”

Buster huffed and snorted as Hannibal put the leash on his collar and led him to the Bentley. The back of Hannibal’s car was covered in plastic tarp. One handy thing about being a serial killer was the abundance of plastic tarp always on hand. 

“Into the car, mongrel. And there will be no funny business.”

As Hannibal was driving down the highway, Buster jumped from the back onto the passenger seat. 

“I did not invite you up here, Buster.”

Buster blinked at Hannibal and then yawned, ignoring him completely.

“So, tell me. Does Will ever speak of me?”

Buster looked at Hannibal, and then turned away.

“I am wooing him, you know.”

Buster yawned again.

“You are an extraordinary conversationalist. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Buster huffed, and pressed his face against the passenger window.

“Additionally, I am in love with your master. When Jack Crawford first came to my office and described Will, I thought there was no possible way that this person existed. Surely, it had to be a fabrication. So I decided to meet him, and when I saw him -- well, you know how fetching he is. He is a beauty like no other.”

He looked at Buster who seemed unimpressed.

“Of course, that is a burden _you’ve_ clearly never had to bear. Isn’t that right, Buster? And while I am being perfectly frank, I would also like to mention that I eat the rude. What do you think about that? A murderer, that’s me. Yes, indeed.”

Hannibal chuckled, and then raised the volume on the radio as Bartók's String Quartet No. 1 began to play. 

“This is a good one, Buster. Pay attention.”

Hannibal began to hum along.

“My plan is to marry Will. I have dotted all my I’s and crossed all my T’s. My plan is solid and without chance of failure. And I am 75% sure this won’t explode on us. Of course, I am no pyrotechnics expert.”

Buster looked on skeptically.

**+++**

Misty sat at her desk and had just taken a bite of her sub sandwich when in walked in the most debonair man she had ever laid eyes on. Swallowing her sandwich immediately, she smiled at the man before her. 

“Hello,” she said, sprouts stuck in her teeth.

Hannibal, taken aback, cleared his throat and said, “Hello. I am checking in a patient.”

“Oh, sure,” Misty said. “I...don’t see any new patients scheduled. Are you sure your appointment is today? Pet’s name?”

“Buster. Graham,” Hannibal said completely flat.

Misty scrunched up her face, “ _You_ have Buster?”

Hannibal looked down as Buster looked up, “Yes. It appears I do.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Is Mr. Graham okay?”

Hannibal smiled and then an impish thought took over him, “ _My_ Will? Yes, of course. I’m just bringing our Buster in today.”

Misty looked momentarily confused, and then complete illumination overtook her expression. “Can’t believe I never noticed,” she mumbled to herself. “Anyway, please sign here to check Buster in, Mister…”

“ _Doctor_ Lecter. Buster and I will have a seat.”

While they waited to be seen, Buster decided this would be as good a time as any to pee on the floor.

“Buster! You did not. Of course, you certainly did. You _velnio ishpera_ ,” Hannibal muttered.

**+++**

After the appointment, Hannibal had had enough of Buster’s shenanigans. Shuffling him into the back seat, Hannibal set course for Wolf Trap. 

“This day has been lovely, Buster. Just grand. And now, I have to get back to your mongrel siblings and feed them. I sincerely hope your master appreciates this.” 

Buster barked from the back seat. 

Halfway to Wolf Trap, Hannibal noticed an odor beginning to permeate the Bentley. 

“What is… Buster! You monster!” Hannibal did not take kindly to having wind broken before him. Being the eternal no chill drama king that he was, he pulled over and opened the car door to let the offending stench out and then closed it.

“What your master sees in you, I will never know.” 

He pulled back onto the road and continued his chat with Buster, while Buster remained silent from the back seat.

About five miles from Will’s home, Hannibal’s phone rang. 

He pressed the speakerphone, “Will?”

“Hi, Hannibal. I just wanted to let you know we’re actually getting back early, so I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“That’s wonderful, Will. I’m sure the pack will be thrilled to see you.”

“How did Buster’s appointment go?”

“Fine. Very well. We are actually driving back right now.”

“Oh? Hi, Buster! I’m coming home, buddy!”

Hannibal expected Buster to bark up a storm, and got silence in return. He quickly turned to see what that rat was up to, and that’s when he realized...no Buster.

Hannibal swerved off the road, straightening the Bentley immediately.

“He is asleep! Yes,” he said quickly glancing back again. “Utterly knocked out.”

“Aw, poor little guy.”

“Will, the connection is poor. I shall call you when I arrive at your home. Goodbye.”

Hannibal disconnected and slammed on the breaks. He pulled over and opened the back door.

“Buster? Buster Graham?” Buster was nowhere to be found. 

Hannibal looked at the road behind him, and sighed, “You goddamn little _debilas_.”

**+++**

Heading back toward the vet’s office, Hannibal drove slowly with his hazard lights on, thankful that this frontage road was empty.

With his window rolled down, Hannibal whistled and called out to Buster to no avail. After 40 minutes of driving, Hannibal pulled the car over, got out and cursed that bucked tooth nightmare as he kicked his front tire. He ran his fingers through his hair, and thought to himself that losing this beast was definitely _not_ the way to Will’s heart.

Hannibal stood for a moment, leaning against his car. There was nothing left to do but tell Will. Will. He pulled out his cell and brought up the photo of Will (by now he had cropped Buster out of the image) and ran his fingertip gently across Will’s face.

During a moment like this, Hannibal’s first instinct would have been to call Will for help. And he certainly couldn’t call him now. There was no one else he could call for help. Did the realization make Hannibal sad? Not really -- but it did stress the urgency for their relationship. He needed Will, and no one else, as soon as possible.

Hannibal got back into his car; his only option was to continue driving toward the vet. 15 minutes later, a stumpy figure appeared on the horizon. Coming to a halt, he saw The Buster Graham happily trotting down the road with a dead chipmunk in his mouth.

“Buster!” Hannibal pulled the car into park and leapt from his seat. Buster in turn dropped the chipmunk and sprinted toward Nice Sausage Man.

“Oh good god! You are a fright.”

Buster was covered in blood, mud and detritus. Hannibal gingerly picked him up as Buster excitedly barked.

“Very well, then. Let’s get you home and give you a bath, you _teshlagalvis_. Your master is on his way home.”

**+++**

Hannibal had faced many challenges throughout his life, physical and otherwise. Wrestling a 200 pound man to the ground, and squeezing the life force out of him? Complicated but not impossible. Constructing a murder tableau using only twine and sequins? Not the end of the world. Trying to bathe a 10 pound dog? Jack Crawford, please come and arrest him immediately.

Buster jumped in and out of the tub four times and then at that point, Winston decided he wanted in on the fun action.

“No!” Hannibal yelped as Lucinda barged in, and splashed her way into the tub as well.

“For fuck’s sake!” Hannibal yelled, as his entire shirt was soaked all the way through.

**+++**

When Will pulled up to his driveway, he was surprised to see Hannibal’s car still there. He then couldn’t help but notice that his heart began racing -- he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was something he ate.

Walking inside, he found Hannibal and the dogs sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. The dogs, all seven of them, appeared to have damp coats and Hannibal was wearing Will’s old The Doors t-shirt. It fit him tight across the chest, which caused Will to feel a brief tightening in his.

“Hannibal?”

The dogs jumped up and ran to greet Will as Hannibal rose, hands in his pockets. 

“Welcome back,” he said. “Unfortunately, you’ve come back before we could get ourselves completely in order.”

“Order? Why are you wearing my t-shirt? Did the dogs misbehave?” Will asked, staring at Hannibal’s chest then forcing himself to look away.

“I’m sorry. My shirt is hanging in your shower. I didn’t want to put it in the dryer, and this was hanging on a hook in the bathroom,” he said pulling at the t-shirt.

“What’s going on?”

Hannibal sighed, “Well, Buster, I may as well tell him the truth.” Buster wagged his tail so hard, he almost fell over.

“I took Buster to the vet, and on way back, I opened the car door and unbeknownst to me, he jumped out of the car.”

“Buster? Jumped out of your car?” Will asked appearing confused.

“Yes, it was my fault I’m afraid. I realized he was gone when you called. He was not asleep, he was left behind. So I drove back 15 miles an hour, looking for him and finally we found each other. But Buster had gone hunting and was covered in blood and filth, so when we got home I gave him a bath.”

“You gave him a bath?”

“Well I couldn’t leave him dirty, Will. And then the others wanted to partake in the bath time fun and they all began jumping in. Needless to say, I was given a bath as well,” Hannibal said with a smile.

Will stared at Hannibal, not saying a word. The oven timer then beeped.

“Are you baking?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said with a small grin. “I made a batch of dog biscuits. I thought they could use a special treat.” 

Hannibal then walked to the kitchen and pulled out a large cookie sheet from the oven and placed it on a trivet. The cookies were shaped like bones.

“They are peanut butter and oat, with bacon.”

Will walked slowly up to Hannibal, as Hannibal watched him with curiosity.

“You took my dog to the vet, lost him, found him, bathed him -- and all of the others -- _and_ made them treats?”

Hannibal nodded, expecting Will’s wrath -- or at the very least, immediate demand for the return of his keys. Instead he got something else entirely unexpected. 

Will, working on instinct, leaned in and kissed Hannibal once on the cheek. Then he tilted his head down slightly and kissed him gently the lips. Hannibal, completely taken aback, was left stunned and speechless. Will stepped away, eyes wide open and terrified. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry -- please, oh god,” Will said, then continued, “I don’t even know what came over me -- ”

Hannibal lunged forward and kissed Will back, as Will turned boneless in his arms, and then Hannibal pulled away.

“Wow,” Will whispered looking into Hannibal’s eyes.

“Indeed,” Hannibal said with a tender smile.

“I…”

“Yes?”

“I really wanted to do that for a while -- but didn’t even realize. And then _you_ did that, and...”

Hannibal leaned in once again, only this time Will tensed up and pulled away from him slowly. Hannibal stopped, and then chastely pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead. 

“Will, we’ll take as much time as you need,” Hannibal said softly.

Will smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

Hannibal cleared his throat and then said, “Well, I should get going.” 

“Please -- you don’t have to,” Will said.

“You have to get settled in, your pack is anxious for you to pet them. We’ll talk later. I promise. We have much to discuss, dear Will, and I want you to take your time -- alone -- processing what just occurred,” Hannibal said as he stroked Will’s cheek, both gazing at each other longingly. 

Will smiled broadly, and began babbling, “Thanks again, and yes. We’ll talk. Definitely, must talk. Talk is good…yep. Talk about things...I’ll bring your shirt next time we see each other...and talk.”

“Of course, and I shall return yours,” Hannibal said as he grabbed his coat.

Will walked Hannibal to the door, and then Hannibal lightly gripped Will’s arm, causing Will to shiver with delight.

“Bye, Hannibal,” Will said, shyness spreading across his face.

“Goodbye, Will,” Hannibal said as he sighed, and memorized the look on Will’s face at that moment. This is a look he would want to revisit again and again in his memory palace.

Will slowly closed the front door, his head was reeling. What in the world had he just done? Had he just kissed Doctor Hannibal Lecter? Yes. Yes, he had. And Hannibal had kissed him back. His lips...wow. With the strength and the kissing and the whatnot. Oof! And...Will had no regrets whatsoever.

Hannibal opened the door and popped his head back in. “Oh, and Will?”

“Yes,” Will replied, breath hitching.

“I said you’d find me interesting.”

And with that Hannibal winked and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> * Teshlagalvis = Pudding-head
>   
> 
> * Debilas = Idiot 
>   
> 
> * Velnio Ishpera = Devil Spawn
>   
> 
> *   
>  [Bartók's String Quartet No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywlyt5sIQPc)   
> 
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
